El cuerpo de la constelación
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: .:Shonen Ai, AU:. .:SoraRikuRoxas, AkuRoku:. "Obseción compulsiva", un termino que describe el amor de Axel hacia Roxas y de misma forma el interes de Roxas por Riku. "Yo sólo fotografio cosas hermosas" Le susurra Sora a Riku .:El septimo cielo:.
1. Ambrosia

**Advertencia — Shounen Ai (**RikuRoxas, SoraRiku, AkuRoku.**Romance, Drama, Song fic. ****UA (**Semi - Universo alterno_No me hago responsable por futuros traumas musicales._

**Disclaimers—**_Los personajes de __**Kingdom Hearts **__ pertenecen a su diseñador Tetsuya Nomura. Las canciones de este fic son propiedad de sus autores. (Y de ser así, Axel no hubiera muerto o al menos Roxas hubiera sufrido mucho XD, A Kairi se la hubiera llevado una ola, Naminé sería fan Yaoi, Riku y Sora se hubieran quedado a vivir en la costa oscura –y hubieran tenido 10 heartless- Ven y Terra hubiera aparecido desde el primer juego, Aqua no existiría, ni Zexion, Marluxia, ni Demyx habrían muerto tampoco, de hecho le daría un cerebro a ese último y los Moogles hubiera dominado el universo…) _

**Nota—**Omitan el comentario de arriba ¿Quieren? Hoy ando muy quejumbroso. Bueno aquí les traigo esta fumada que me vino durante las fechas navideñas. Algo con trama simple pero trágica. ¡Un RikuRoxas¿No les encantan? –¡Todo por**I'llbewaiting-sama**!- bueno, igualmente amo el RikuSora y el AkorRoku, también habrá en el fic. Pero a mi me gustan las parejas raras (Como el RikuVen) Habrá muchas parejas más también en este fic. Como sea, Por cierto, sí eres EMO por favor abstente de leer este capitulo. ¡Thanks! Comentarios y similares, favs y alertas son bien recibidas.

* * *

**El cuerpo de la constelación. **

**1.- "Ambrosía" **

* * *

Solía ser una de esas tardes de invierno. Frías y cubiertas por hielo. Sí, una gruesa capa de hielo que apuntaba a ser la primera nevada de la temporada. Hubiese pasado unos días antes, pero las aguanieves se hicieron presentes arruinando aquel festival musical que se celebraba cada año en Hollow Bastion. 

Se solían reunir en una pequeña, pero basta cafetería del centro de la ciudad. El dueño era Axel; bueno, casi dueño. Su abuelo era el real dueño del lugar y se lo traspasó al jubilarse. Pero aún tenía una considerable deuda que pagarle.

En fin. Los días en los que tenía más clientela solían ser durante los fines de semana y en las fechas importantes como en el famoso festival de música. En dónde rentaban más mesas y sillas y las colocaban fuera del local.

—Dos Frapes de moka para la mesa cinco — se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja llamar a través de la barra del lugar. Se viró al oír que otro cliente en alguna mesa la solicitaba, sonrió y tomó orden.

Kairi iba y venía de mesa en mesa, sonreía y tomaba orden. En ocasiones Naminé le ayudaba o a veces Larxane cuando se le daba la gana y Axel le quería pagar alguna otra comisión más que sus propinas. Pero por lo regular estaba sola atendiendo. Y no era que le molestara, sucedía que de vez en cuando le agradaba darse un respiro, pero ni modo.

—"De algo hay que vivir" — pensó esbozando otra sonrisa mecánica. Recogió las bebidas y las entrego a paso firme.

Y Axel; Bueno, Axel era feliz. Tenía todo lo que solía soñar. Una casa; bueno departamento. Un negocio; que aún tenía que pagar. La escuela; que aún no terminaba. Y un novio; en realidad no era su novio, pero…

—Se vale soñar… — rió animadamente entregando otro encargo. Kairi le acompañó en su aparente felicidad.

—Bueno — la pelirroja dudó —No es que te corte las alas. Pero a Roxas no le veo muy entusiasmado por tus acosos.

—¡Nah! Se hace del rogar. Todos son así. Primero no te pelan. Después se hacen los ardidos y luego son más indiferentes.

—Y luego te golpean. Sí, claro — se burló.

—Bueno, algún día. —

Sin decir palabra más. Cada quien regreso a sus respectivas actividades. Así el día transcurrió sin novedad alguna.

La noche llegó y la calefacción se encendió, para llenar el lugar de un ambiente agradable para los clientes. El frió era intenso, tanto que, el simple hecho de ser un sitió acogedor lo hacia imán para los transeúntes.

—¡Qué frió! — exclamó el rubio antes mencionado entrando al negocio. Frotó sus manos no sin ates despojarse de sus guantes y la gruesa bufanda. —Hola, Kairi — pasó del largo a la muchacha al ver que atendía una de las tantas mesas.

Colocó sus cosas en la barra, y tomó asiento esperando la entrada triunfal de su acosador.

Tal cual como adivino, sólo sintió aquella asfixiante sensación, su cuerpo pegado al de Axel en un abraso constrictor.

—¡Roxas! —

—¡Axel!—

—¡Roxas!—

—¡Ay! Axel!— se quejo.

—¡Sí, Roxas! —

—¡Qué me sueltes! — exclamó, moviendo su cuerpo para poder librarse del agarre.

El pelirrojo se limito a sonreír afectadamente. Le soltó lentamente y sólo dijo —¿Y Sora?

—¿No ha llegado? Salió antes que yo de la Escuela. — ladeó su cabeza algo confundido, busco al castaño con la mirada, pero aparentemente no había señal. —Qué raro.

—No, ni ha llamado ni nada. — suspiró en resignación —Dijo que hoy a más tardar me traía el encargo.

—Se le ha de haber atravesado algo o alguien. Pero, ya llegara.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?—

—Mmm… Tan sólo un té. — le sonrió. Y era una de esas sonrisas que Axel no podía resistir. Y muy pero muy en el fondo sabía que sólo lo hacía por conveniencia. En el tiempo que el ojiverde tenía de dueño del lugar, el rubio no había pagado ni un solo centavo por todo su consumo. —¿Quieres?

Ojos de borrego.

—Sale un Té. —

Él era Roxas. Y es el amor de Axel, algo así como una obsesión compulsiva. De esas en las que sientes mariposas en el estomago, el corazón te late a gran velocidad y ardes por dentro. "Mi corazón arde por ti" Le llegó a decir tantas veces. Pero Roxas no era de aquellos que se tomaba las cosas muy enserio, sí no le convenía, claro. Y Axel no era precisamente una de esas cosas. Sí, sentía mucho cariño por él. Una sensación de bienestar, y no negaba que le atraía, era sólo que no sentía esa "necesidad", suponía que sólo lo asfixiaba en esporádicas situaciones.

—Tenemos casa llena — canturreó Kairi llevado una orden más —Hey Roxas — le llamó y este la miró de reojo. —¿Quieres ganarte un dinero?

—¿Quieres que te ayude, eh? —

—Algo como eso — y le guiñó un ojo.

—Okey, en un momento, sólo deja que me tomé mi té —

El rubio recibió su bebida y la comenzó a consumir con relativa calma.

Sora no llegaba, Roxas atendía una que otra mesa, sabía el ritual que su amiga realizaba cada tarde, así que no era del todo complejo. Pasaron de las nueve y no había señal alguna de su hermano. Miraba de vez en cuando la puerta para ver si uno de esos clientes era él, pero nada. Aunque su miraba de quedo más tiempo clavada en un mismo punto cuando aquel platinado entró por ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por no más de dos segundos y eso sólo le bastó a Roxas para comprender el real significado de la expresión "obsesión compulsiva" Dejó el pequeño plato en la mesa que atendía, y sin querer prestó atención a sus movimientos y le siguió con la mirada hasta la barra.

Al no estar Axel ni Kairi disponibles, él; como gesto de cortesía, si claro, Se acercó quietamente y le llamó.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? — cuestionó en lo que el ojiturquesa le escaneaba con la mirada.

—Estoy buscando a So…—

—¿Qué haces por aquí?— ninguno de los dos se esperaba cuando Axel; de pronto, saltó entre los dos para poder separarlos. Escondió a Roxas tras de sí y encaró al platinado.

—Vengo a buscar a alguien — respondió rolando los ojos.

—No te creo ¡De seguro eres un espía de la _Trufa_! — rugió señalándolo. —¡Esto es espionaje industrial! —

—¿Espionaje industrial, de que hablas? — Roxas preguntó algo confundido, siendo testigo de su lucha de batallas.

—¿Qué no lo sabes, Roxas? Él — y lo señaló de nuevo —Él es el hermano menor de Sephiroth, que a su vez es el co-propietario del Séptimo cielo o no es más que la cafetería de Tifa, mi más grande rival… — pausa dramática — y también trabaja allí.

—¡Uuh! — rió el platinado — Qué denso. No vengo buscando problemas, ni vengo a espiarlos. Vengo a buscar a Sora.

—¿A, Sora?— se preguntaron al unísono.

—Sí, a él. ¿Está presente? —

—No, no lo está — contestó el pelirrojo — Y si estuviera aquí no te lo diría.

—¿Está presente? — preguntó de nueva cuenta pero la cuestión era para Roxas. Quien negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. —Entonces lo esperaré. — dijo limitándose a sentarse en la barra. Para molestia de Axel. Qué, a decir verdad le traía ganas. No, no ganas de esas, sino ganas de golpearlo.

Supuso que ese chico era de aquellos que solían gritar en las peleas "En la cara no, en la cara no" hubiese pagado para poder hacerlo gritar, no, no mal piensen, de dolor… oh, mal ejemplo, bueno, de agonía.

Debía pensar rápido antes de que se acomodara, así que sólo analizó sus movimientos y cuando sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, no tardo en exclamar.

—¡No se permite fumar! — y rió triunfal.

—¿No tienes sección para fumadores? — le miró de reojo. —Vaya, que mal servició.

—¡Ja! Pues si quieres fumar, salte. Allí espera a que llegué. — rió —Si es que llega.

—Esperare afuera, pelirrojo — se bufó y salió con calma y se posó a lado de la puerta principal. Sacando por fin su vició pero no encontró su encendedor. Palpó sus ropas, pero nada.

—¿Buscabas esto? — le llamó Roxas desde la puerta trasera, no muy lejos de allí, era sólo al virar la calle.

El platinado, se dirigió hasta el punto en dónde su iniciador estaba, sin decir más palabra, lo tomó entre sus manos, lo encendió y prendió su cigarrillo. Se contemplaron en silenció por largo rato. Roxas recargado en la pared y el ojiturquesa en medio del callejón, dando algunas vueltas.

—¿Conoces a Sora? — preguntó al aire y sin mirarle.

—Algo como eso —

—¿Qué es de ti, tu novio? — rió por su propio comentario. Exhaló. —¿O qué?

—Mi hermano — respondió ofendido —Mi hermano gemelo. — recalcó entre dientes.

—Incesto. — y volvió a reír acercándose a Roxas — Eso suena más interesante. No es que me moleste — viró su vista al interior de la bodega. —Es sólo que como muchos en la universidad fantasean conmigo y mi hermano, es algo normal.

—¿Eres Universitario? —

—No, no estoy estudiando ni nada. — cortó en seco —Sólo debo encontrar a alguien igual a ti.

—No es tan fácil. No somos idénticos. — eso plantó una duda en el platinado, quien lo miró con suspenso —Soy ligeramente más alto que él. Y soy rubio. —le dedicó otra mirada —Y él es castaño.

—Prefiero a los rubios — dijo con simpleza y sin pensarlo mucho. Roxas le reprocho con la mirada y tan pronto este le respondió con ojos… ¿Pervertidos? Como desnudándole con la mirada, viró su vista al fondo del callejón.

Una nueva ola de silencio les arrasó, y al aparecer el único ruido entre ellos era el de sus respiraciones.

—_I curse the day my dream became my descent… suddenly…_ — alarga la nota, toma aire y de nuevo canturrea. — _I long for you, my only love.(2)_

El rubio por instinto le miró y lanzó un dejo de desconcierto. Ladeo la cabeza y dijo —Esa canción es de Demyx. —pensó y conrriji o — es decir, de la banda de Demyx.

—_I curse the day my dream became my descent… suddenly…_ —repitió la estrofa, un poco más entonado.— _I long for you— y le miró de reojo—, my only love…_Sí, es de él, esa frase, tiene ese "no se que, qué que se yo" que me gusto en cuanto la oí. ¿No crees?

—Sí, es pegajosa— comenta ligeramente.

—Al parecer tu Gemelo "No idéntico" no hace acto de presencia. Dile que vine a buscarle. Lo necesito para un _trabajo_.

—¿y Quién le digo que lo vino a buscar? — le retó —Hasta dónde yo sé, es un acto de cortesía decir tú nombre.

—Dile que vine de parte de Demyx. — sonrió socarronamente. — Y también dile a ese estúpido que me dejo plantado: Que si no me buscan en tres días, no hay trato.

—¿Trato?— ladeó la cabeza.

—Sólo dile eso, rubio. — dejó caer la colilla y la aplasto contra el suelo con la suela de sus botines negros.

Aquella escena había tenido lugar en callejón del café de Axel. Y si me lo permiten decir. Roxas había encontrado aquella "necesidad" que tanto buscaba en Axel. Sólo que el no era Axel, sino… debería recordar pregunta su nombre antes. Como sea. Y ahora tenía tres grandes incógnitas. ¿Quién era, para qué quería a Sora y cuál era el famoso trato?

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Y esa era interrogando a Demyx.

**To be Continued. **

* * *

(1) "Trufa" Ese apodo se lo puse yo a Tifa. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, quizás fue porque al conocer el nombre de esa chica fue la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente. Y cuando la vi en KH le apode "La trufa vengadora" Suena gracioso.

(2) Para los que saben de música y no saben cual es la banda "Alesana"… pues, eso habla muy bien de ustedes –rié por lo bajo— Mi hermano y yo nos pusimos a escuchar esta música para conocer mejor al enemigo y llegamos a la conclusión de que todos Tenemos un EMO dentro. (Sólo que nosotros no somos tan pendejos) Amén por eso.

(Ningún EMO murió durante la realización de este capitulo ni de ese comentario… ¡Lastima!, no ya enserio sí eres un EMO y te ofendió mi comentario, lo siento, pero así es la vida, _dear_¡Sufre!), Toma esa navaja que esta debajo de su almohada y trágatela, te aseguro que ahora sí te mueres.

_(No, ya enserio, no lo hago con el afán de ofender)_

**Next- "El séptimo cielo"**

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**Maldigo el día en el que mi sueño que convirtió en mi perdición, de pronto, espero aún por ti, mi único amor****"**


	2. El septimo cielo

**Advertencia —**Shounen Ai (_RikuRoxas, SoraRiku, AkuRoku_). Romance, Drama, Song fic. UA (Semi - Universo alterno) No me hago responsable por futuros traumas musicales.**  
Disclaimers—**Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a su diseñador Tetsuya Nomura. Las canciones de este fic son propiedad de sus autores.  
**Nota—**Tienen todo el permiso de lincharme, cruzificarme o quemarme en leña verde, cualquiera de las tres opciones estaría bien. No tengo perdón de nadie porque he tardado más de un año en actualizar, pero la verdad, no les mentiré: No tenía ganas de nada, enserio. Siquiera pensé en algún momento en actualizar esto o seguir o no, pero... de pronto tuve una extraña necesidad de escribir.

* * *

**El cuerpo de la constelación**  
**"El septimo cielo"**

* * *

Entró silencioso al local y notó que Axel seguía maldiciendo al chico. Así que su ausencia paso muy desapercibida; bueno, no del todo. Siguió su labor de mesero, pero Kairi lo interceptó entre la mesa ocho y trece.

—¿Te gustó? —

—¿Qué?, ¡No! — rió nerviosamente, fingiendo demencia. —Es sólo que me llamó la atención.

—No está mal. Es guapo — pensó —pero no soportaría andar con alguien más bonito que yo.

—No me gustó, Kairi — rodeó la mesa —me llamó la atención. Eso es todo. — negó por rotundo las afirmaciones que en estos momentos se hacía la pelirroja y en una de esas pudo divisar a Sora, quien entraba junto con Demyx y Naminé. No perdió tiempo, y casi se lanzó sobre de ellos.

—Los estuvieron buscando — les miró un poco desconcertados.

—¡Te dije que no nos detuviéramos! — aquel que respondía al nombre de Sora, explotó en enfado contra el cenizo, este sólo se rasco la cabeza algo apenado. Y le cayó el veinte de lo que sucedía.

—¿Estuvo aquí, eh?—

—Sí. —

—¿Tiene mucho que se fue? —

—No más de veinte minutos — pensó mirando al reloj —Estaba bastante enfadado.

—Oh, rayos. La regué… — paso de largo a todos y se hecho por sobre la barra.

Naminé quien había permanecido en silencio, miró curiosa la escena. Tironeó un poco de la chamarra carmesí de Sora, para llamarle la atención. Simplemente le sonrió. Y él le respondió de igual forma.

—¿Quién es el chico que te busca? — Roxas rompió la esfera encantada de Naminé y los sacó de la ensoñación.

—Bueno, digamos que es algo así como el amor la musa inspiradora de Demyx.

—Pero, creí que a Demyx le gustaba Zexion.

—No lo pela. —hizo una pausa —Ni aunque estén en la misma banda.

—¿Y Xilbag?

—Ocupado con la universidad.

—Vaya, está urgido. — se dijo así mismo, Sora y la rubia se dirigieron hasta la barra para poder confortar a su amigo. Axel apareció de la nada, como siempre por detrás. Observó la escena y preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa? —

—He aquí — Roxas señaló al pelirrojo —el culpable.

Todos por acto reflejo miraron al ojiverde.

—¿Qué, yo qué hice?

—¿Por qué no les cuentas lo que paso hoy?

—¿Hoy? ¡Ah! Si supieran. ¡Vino un espía del Séptimo cielo, entro y desde allí le vi las negras intenciones — imitó los movimientos que contaba y relato todo con orden de exageración —se posó aquí mismo, y quiso dañar a MI Roxas, Entonces llegué yo, y lo interrogue. Y me quiso engañar, diciendo que buscaba a Sora y…

—¿Entonces que paso? — preguntó el castaño exaltado y temiendo lo siguiente que iba a escuchar.

—Lo corrí.

—¿Qué tú qué? — exclamó —¡Si serás idiota!

—¡Ey! — se sacó de onda y encaró a su amigo cenizo — ¿Cómo que idiota? Defendí lo que es mío.

—¡Es que no… — y paró mirando al techo —¿Cómo te lo explico?. Él no era un espía. Él era Riku, y es al chico que ando buscando para un par de arreglos del disco, del proyecto de la escuela. Lo conocí en una parada él mismo día del festival. Y le hice la oferta. Aceptó y quedamos de vernos hoy, aquí — señaló — pero me detuve en una tienda y por eso llegamos un poco tarde. Eso fue lo que paso.

Silencio incomodo. Un aligera brisa de frió les recorrió a los jóvenes.

—¿Enserio? — Lloriqueó Axel, Sora sólo le limitó a sonreírle y quietamente dijo.

—Está bien. Tus intenciones realmente no era arruinar la vida de Demyx — rió ligeramente. —Ahora sólo hay que ver de qué modo podemos arreglar esto.

—El dijo que le buscaran — Roxas llamó con su raposa voz, todos le miraron y quedaron expectantes —Sí en tres días no lo buscan, que no hay trato.

—¿Buscarlo? — repitió la pelirroja.

—Sí, que Demyx sabía dónde encontrarle.

—Sí, sólo hay un lugar en dónde puedo localizarlo — habló el cenizo aún decepcionado.

—¡Tenemos que ir al Séptimo cielo! — rugió levantándose de su silla, y señalando al norte.

—Es por allá — rápidamente Roxas le corrigió. Señalando al este.

—Bueno, da igual. — y rió para finalizar.

**oooooooooooo**

Incluso en épocas cercanas a las vacaciones; El séptimo cielo solía estar lleno. Estudiantes y maestros por igual, sólian ir a tomar y a disfrutar el ambiente que allí se alojaba. Abrían desde las seis de la mañana hasta las dos o tres de la misma madrugrada, ¿Cómo le hacían? !Fácil! se rolaban los turnos.

Por las mañanas estaba un pelirrojo simpático, de ojos turquesa y mirada perspicaz.

—!Reno! — escuchó que le llamaban desde la casa contigua. —!Espera, Reno!

—¿Qué sucede, Tifa?

—!Oye!, gracias por cubrirme hasta que llegará, ya es la tercera vez en el mes, —rió ligeramente; con un ligero toque de vergüenza.

—!Oh!, Descuida— le sonrió de lado—, yo igual me había retrasado algo el mes pasado, no hay problema. Rude me ayudo un poco en la mañana antes de sus clases. Te dejo —sacó su celular mirando la hora— voy algo atrasado con la clase de las cinco.

—Sí — asintió— gracias de nuevo, te pagaré tus horas extra.

Y sin más, aquel pelirrojo que repondía al nombre de: Reno, se disponía a salir, en el momento que cruzo miradas con Riku.

—¿También sales?—Reno le cuestionó.

—Sí, — dijo, volvió a su labor de guardar la cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. —¿A dónde vas? Que sepa, ya es muy tarde para tu clase.

—Lo sé — le sonrió, sacándole la legua. —¿Por cúal rumbo vas?

—Pues, — miró el reloj de la pared — no lo sé, es aún temprano para mi cita.

—¿Cita?

—Algo como eso. — alzó los hombros un poco fastidiado.

—¿Quieres que te invite a comer?— se mirando por un momento y una sonrisa complise apareció en los labios de Riku —¿Qué dices?

—¿Crees que Rufus tenga algún inconveniente? —

—¿Él? naaah!— rió para sí —Hoy tiene clase hasta más tarde, quede de verme con él en la plaza central a las ocho. Tenemos toda la tarde. —miró dubitativo —¿A qué hora tienes tu cita?

—Hasta las ocho y media... nueve... !Qué se yo! — siseó.

—Por lo que veo, no te causa la mayor emoción tu cita. — analizó sus facciones, y al parecer, era claro su _"no quiero ir, no tengo ganas, no me fastidies"_ —¿No estas metido en problemas de nuevo, cierto?— le reprochó con la mirada.

—Soprendentemente. No.— y sin mayor comentario, se encaminó a la salida, con un desconcertado Reno tras de él. —Hoy tengo hambre de comida italiana. ¿Qué te parece pasta?

—Es buena idea...— Se perdieron entre la gente.

Hablemos de Tifa.

—!Yuffie! —llamó tras la barra —¿Podrías pasarme el trapo que deje en el fregadero?

Ella es Tifa Lockhart, propietaria del Séptimo cielo, como antes mencionado un famoso Bar entre los jóvenes universitarios. Había adquirido el negocio de su padre, quién tras morir se lo cedió, más no pudo con todo sola y vendió cierta parte del local a Sephiroth, un amigo de la infancia y de la Universidad. En sí, parte de las ganacias iban no solo a ellos sino al mismo Bar, que varias veces necesitaba alguna que otra reparación, tras pelea de los muchachos.

No se quejaba, era feliz. Tenía un negocio estable, suyo en su relativa cuenta, una buena escuela, una Universidad de prestigio, buenos amigos, quienes le ayudaban en lo que podían; como atendiendo el bar. Y bueno; un amor, que no era su amor, sino su _imposible_.

Y tal como si lo imbocara, él entró al establecimiento y se dirigió a la barra, ella atendía un par de clientes, pero en cuanto aquel rubio se poso, perdió contacto con el mundo real y entro en el oscuro y extraño mundo de Cloud.

—Buenas tardes, Tifa— Saludó bajito. —Me das lo del siempre.

—Mal día, ¿eh? — le sonrió. Y no era como si hubieran nacido juntos, pero Tifa tenía la extraña habilidad de saber exactamente lo que tenía Cloud. Algo así como una telepatía medio extraña.

—Ni te lo imaginas. —suspiró cerrando ligeramente los ojos, sí, el despedia eso que ella llamaba _Áura oscura. _y había dos posibles razones; una era, problemas con alguna materia.

—¿Te han dado ya los resultados?— preguntó curiosa mientras sacaba un refresco en botella de cristal, de líquido en tono oscuro.

—No, me las entregan mañana en el tercer periodo. — le entregó la bebida ya destapada, junto con una servilleta. Entonces, sino era lo primero, entonces era:

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? — Cloud elevó la mirada, dejando la bebida aún lado, miró al vació, y !Bingo!, en el blanco. —Volviste a reñir con Sephiroth. —no dijo, sino afirmó, a lo que el rubio le dedico unos ojos de cahorro a medio morir.

—Algo así — y allí estaban, aquellos ojos que sólo Cloud podía hacer, llenos de ternura sin llegar a la exageración cursi, ni muy grandes y vidriosos, pero lo suficientemente grandes como para hacer que Tifa se conmoviera hasta los huesos.

—¿Y ahora porqué fue? —tomó un bancó que estaba cerca de ella, se acomodo y recargó su dorso en la barra para poder dedicarle más atención a su rubio.

—Tomá, Tifa— La pequeña pelinegra hizo su aparición a escena, entregándole el trapo que su amiga le había pédido.

—Gracias —lo tomó entre sus manos y le sonrió —Oye, hazme un favor, —le miró preocupada —tenemos problemas aquí. —dijo señalando a Cloud.

—Ya veo — sí, ella igualmente sabía que esa cara, esos ojos, y ese encojimiento en su asiento sólo se devía a problema con su hombre. —¿estás bien? — preguntó un poco angustiada. Cloud sólo se limitó a asentir y desviar la mirada. —Okey, te cubro— y se dedicó a atender a los clientes, mientras ambos chicos retomaban la convensación.

—¿Y? — le miro de nueva cuenta. —¿Ahora porque fue?

—Por lo de siempre. —

—¿Riku?— ladeó la cabeza.

—Desde hace dos meses que llegó, él y yo no hemos parado de pelear. —pensó con detenimiento— desde que el chico esta aquí, no tenemos mas que discusiones.

—El _chico_tiene nombre, y es Riku. Y ya habíamos hablado respecto al tema. Creí que habías superado tus celos.

—Los vieron en la plaza.

—Son hermanos.

—Él lo tomaba de la mano.

—Tienen años de no verse.

—Y lo abrazaba. —

—!Cloud! — exclamó, pegando un fuerte puñetazo en la barra, llamando así la atención de todos los presente. No les tomó mayor importancia y se concentró en el rubio. —Estas exagerando las cosas como no tienes idea.

—¿Qué quieres que piense? Antes él y yo pasábamos el tiempo que teníamos libre juntos, tú sabes.

—Mira... —suspiró intranquila, elevó la mirada al techo pensando las correctas palabras a decir. —Ellos son hermanos, no lo puedes evitar, tenían mas de doce años que no se veían. Su padre falleció hace mes y medio, y Riku estaba solo. ¿Cómo crees que se sienta él?

—...— guardó silenció, mirando al bebida, ahora en sus manos.

—Es normal que Sepiroth quiera pasar tiempo con su hermano menor. No es un crimen que quieran estar solos. — le miró dulcemente, elevó su mano hacia su rostro y movió alguno de sus mechones rubios. —déjalos, es sólo una etapa, ellos tienen que vivir su duelo, más Riku.

—Aún así... — pensó, mordió su labio inferior— él es raro, quiero decir, Riku es muy raro, todo de él.

—Lo sé, — regreso a su lugar, se sentó adecuadamente estirando sus brazos. —Yo también lo noté, pero no es mala persona. —sonrió— más bien, pienso que es algo lejano.

—¿Lejano?—

—Sí, de momentos se pierde, ¿Lo has notado? —cloud asintió —supongo que tiene mucho en que pensar. Déjalo ser, —rió— tarde o temprano le caera el veinte de lo que esta pasando y seguirá su vida. Pero, tienes que hacerte a la idea que es parte ya de la familia.

—Eso, es lo que más que cuesta trabajo. — dijo, dandole un trago a la botella.

—Es como un hermano menor para todos, incluso León ya se hizo a la idea, ellos son muy parecidos, cuando los analizas. —recorrió el lugar con la mirada, y no evito esbosar* una sonrisa al notar como León, el alto castaño trabajando junto con sus compañeros de clase en una mesa alejada de la barra, y observó como de un momento a otro, dejo descansar su cabeza en una de sus manos y mirar al vacio.— Muy ausentes...

—Puede ser... —rió— aún así, siento que mi relación con Sephirtoth ya no da para más...

—jajaja —rió animada, levandonse de la silla —Quizás debas pensar en dejarlo y pelarme a mí. —dió por terminada la convensación esperando alguna clase de negativa por parte de su amigo. Pero quedo callada al no recibir respuesta. !Lo estaba pensando! Y no era que le alegraba, sino que le preocupaba. —!Hey! — se trepó ligeramente en la barra y le dio un pequeño golpé en la cabeza. —!Ánimo, hombre! no es el fin del mundo.

Sí, él era su pequeño amor, Cloud. Toda su vida juró estar perdidamente enamorada de él, hasta que se dió de lleno en el suelo al caer de su nube de ensoñación al momento en que él la rechazo. Confesándole estar; atraído por su mejor amigo, y tras varios años del: _estira y afloja_. El rubio vió el ocaso de una relación de tres años.

Y Cloud. Bueno, él era un chico normal, con aspiraciones normales, con padres normales, con amigos... no tan normales y un novio aún menos normal. Pero incluso no eran tan tonto para permanecer con la venda en los ojos al respecto de que su relación ya no tenía para dónde. Zack y Génesis se lo habían dicho de la manera, mas humanamente posible.

—_Él ya no te ama. — dijo Génesis riendo para sí, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe directo en la cabeza de lo que ellos consideraban su biblia escolar; un libro de chorrosientas páginas sin dibujitos y letras muy pequeñas.—!Hey!_

—_Lo siento, fue mi ira reprimida— respondió Zack con el seño fruncido. —Ignoralo, no lo quizo decir así de brusco. A lo que quiero llegar, es que simplemente llegaron al barranco, en dónde deben de separase para sobrevivir, no te aferres a la idea y caigas de allí ¿Quieres?— sonrió Zack, el ánimado pelinegro que le robaba uno que otro suspiro de ves en cuando. _

Quizás Zack tenia la razón, pero darle la razón a él era como estar abriendo la caja de pandora, abriéndole la puerta a su relación intima y a cada detalle, y no es que él fuera malo, simplemente que Zack tenía la manía de querer arreglar el mundo... muy a su manera, lo que le recordó el trágico rompimiento entre Rikku y Baralai. !Muy trágico por cierto!

Sí, así era el oscuro y extraño mundo de Cloud. Se recostó sobre la barra, pensando en lo que había conversado con Tifa momentos a tras. Sí, eso era, tenía que pensar.

—¿Qué le sucede a Cloud?— preguntó una curiosa castaña recien llegada de la universidad, dispuesta a tomar algo y comenzar sus deberes escolares. Tomó asiento en su mesa predilecta y sacó todo lo necesario.

—Ya sabes Yuna, lo mismo de las ultimas semanas. — respondió Tifa mirándole preocupada.

—Riku, ¿cierto?— atinó a decir.

—Sí, —tomó asiento en la misma mesa.

—No es por echarle más leña al fuego — mordió su labio inferior, debatiendo entre lo que iba a decir o no. —Es que yo los vi.

—¿Viste a quénes?— enarcó una ceja. Descosertada.

—A Sephiroth y a Riku. — miró a su alrededor, asegurandose de que nadie las oyera

—y no parecian muy _hermanos_que digamos. —se inclinó aún más, y Tifa hizo lo mismo.

—¿Cómo que no tan hermanos?—

—Te digo esto, porque Cloud es mí amigo, y tú eres mi amiga, y no quiero que te enteres por un rumor, chismes y demases. pero — tomó un poco de aire —Yo los vi besándose, y no era un casto beso de hermanos, ¿Sabes?

Tifa, tuvo uno de esos que les llaman "flash back", recordó la noche en la que Riku había llegado hasta su casa, es decir, el Bar cuando lo estaba cerrando. Se le apareció de pronto y tras de ella diciéndole.

—_Me ha mandado para acá—_

—_!Joder, hombre! — exclamó cerrando la puerta trasera. —!Me has pegado el susto de mi vida! _

—_Así has de tener la conciencia. — rió por lo bajo. _

—_¿Quién te mandó?_

—_Mi hermano. — le dijo alzando los hombros. — Quería tener sexo con su novio y me mando para acá. _

—_Cuando lo dices de esa manera parece algo feo. — sonrió nerviosa. —¿Te dijo que pasaras la noche aquí? —él sólo asintió, mirando sus zapatos, como sí de un niño regañado de tratase y hubiera escapado de casa.—Ya veo— y pensó, pensó en las treintamil escenas que se podrían susitar en la noche. —Soy una mujer muy fuerte —dijo llamando la atención del platinado —Y si intentas algo conmigo te partiría la cara en dos segundos, ¿Lo captas? _

—_No me atraen sexualmente las mujeres — dijo cortante. A lo que Tifa echo a reir animada. —!Hombre! Tú le quitas en encanto a cualquier frase, con un: 'No me gustas', o 'soy gay' me hubiera conformado. _

—_No me mal interpretes. No es que no piense que eres bella, eres demaciado sexy como para ser real— paró un segundo ante el repentino sonrojo de la pelinegra—, pero no me atraes como para llevarte a la cama. _

—_!Bien, bien! ya entendí, ¿Quieres pasar?— dijo señalando la entrada principal. _

—Yo ya sabía que era homosexual, nos lo dejo muy claro a Rikku y a mí hace tiempo.— sonrió ánimada recordando el incidente —Pero, no sabía que tenía una inclinación hacia su hermano.

—Su hermano es demaciado sexy como para que pase desapercibido. — ambas rieron. —pero, él ya me lo había comentado, igual, —señaló— hace tiempo.

—¿Qué le gustaba su hermano?

—Que estaba celoso de Cloud, por la atención con su hermano.

—_Tú y yo ya somos adultos, así que podemos hablar sin ninguna barrera. —llamó Tifa, ladeando su cuerpo para quedar frente con el de Riku, ambos, compartiendo la misma cama, ella en ropa intima, es decir, un short y una blusa de tirantes, y él sólo en boxers. Como si de dos amantes se tratasen, mas sin serlo, no había incomodidad por parte de ninguno, incluso cuando Tifa notó la única que vez que le miró los senos, sólo le dijo "Son lindos, pero no de mi agrado personal", por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella se sintió bien hablando con un hombre, no tenía intención sexual con ella y no le miraba los pechos, pero le molestaba que no la viera a los ojos. _

_Riku tenía la mirada perdida. _

—_¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?—_

—_¿Te gusta tu hermano?— dijo de golpe. _

—_Sí. —_

—_¿Te atrae sexualmente?—_

_y pensó. —Quizas— respondio —¿Por qué la pregunta?_

—_He notado, algunas cosas. —volvió a su posición miró el techo en silencio. —también me preocupa Cloud. _

—_Cloud tiene toda la atención de mi hermano. _

—_¿Y eso te molesta?— dejo su vista del techo y le encaró._

—_Quizás sólo un poco. —_

—_Cloud es la pareja de tu hermano, debes entender eso. _

—_Sephiroth es mi hermano, él debe aprender eso, tenía catorce años que no lo veía._

—_Pero eso no significa que tengas que monopolizarlo, dale un respiro._

_Riku quedó callado, el resto de la noche, quizás pensando en las palabras de Tifa, quizás no, lo que le llevaba a la conclusión, de que no era simplemente el amor de hermano lo que le peleaba a Cloud, sino una necesidad patologica de atención y afecto por parte de la única persona familiar con vida. _

—!Tifa!— le hablo Yuna, sacandola rápidamente de su ensimismamiento. —¿Sucede algo?

—No, no es nada — le sonrió cándida.—pues mira, sí, es cierto, lo ya sabía algo de ellos, pero... tú sabes por lo que esta pasando ese chico.

—Lo sé, es terrible, me preocupa, ¿sabes?

—Yuna, tú eres muy dulce, pero debes preocuparte más por tu Uni, él estará bien, ya es grande y tiene a su hermano con él, a nosotros como soporte, pero no hay que meternos más de lo debido o acabaremos como Rikku. —rieron, y rieron muy ánimadas llamando la atención del resto del Bar, recordaron nuevamente aquella pelea campal en el Bar entre Rikku; su gran amiga y Baralai, el antiguo novio de ésta.

—Esperemos que sea sólo una etapa, pero te lo decía por si la bomba estallaba. y por cierto, ¿dónde esta el chico?

—Salió con Reno hace un poco. — puso el dedo en sus labios, pensando —me dijo que tenía un compromiso. —

—¿Un compromiso?—

—Sí, algo así.

**oooooooooooo**

Hablemos de Zexion.

Él era un chico bajito de piel clara y sonrozada, de cabello azulado y de corte degrafilado, estudioso, dedicado y algo apático.

Solía encerrarse por largos periodos de tiempo en la biblioteca de la universidad trabajando de vez en cuando en algún proyecto de su preparatoria o alguna investigación extra para juntar puntos y presentar un un _curriculum_ para la Universidad.

Un simple ratón de biblioteca, con una belleza anbigüa y una apatía ilimitada, apatía de Demyx amaba.

El cenizo le había echado el ojo desde un año que llevaban de conocerse. Se vieron por medio de Axel, quien los presento, pero realmente el interes por parte de Zexion hacia Demyx era nulo.

Axel, amigo de ambos, creyó que una pareja como el cenizo era lo que necesitaba Zexion para sacar la naríz de los libros y aprender lo que era vida sócial. Pero parecía como sí el pequeño chico prestara más atención a su futuro solo, que un futuro con Demyx. Triste pero cierto.

—Sabia que estabas aquí — Demyx le llamó desde un extremo de la habitación. Y sí, allí estaba Zexion, en una amplia mesa de madera rodeado de libros, notas y lapizes. —Te perdiste del almuerzo, —rió encaminándose hacia él. —Marluxia y los demás preguntaron mucho por ti —posó un pequeño paquete sobre la mesa. Más no parecía llamar la atención del peliazul. Seguía leyendo su enorme y gastado libro. —Larxane te lo preparó, sabes que ella no cocina bien, pero esta comible. —rió, pero era en vano, un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos. Demyx le echo una ultima mirada esboso una sonrisa afectada y se dispuso a irse, paró en la puerta y sin mirarle dijo:— esta es la última vez que te insistiré, ¿sabes? realmente me gustas, pero habrá quien te quiera, mas no quien te ruegue.

Así, salió de escena. Zexion a un principio no lo creyó, levantó la mirada, procesando lo que acababa de oir, luego miró la puerta, y de un momento a otro, regreso a su lectura.

Aún sin creerlo.

**oooooooooooo**

—¿Me quieres acompañar?— Sora no lo creía. Su hermano, Roxas, no era precisamente una persona la cual se interesara por el arte, al menos no SU arte. Le miró curioso mientras recogía algo del material de la clase de pintura. El rubio le esperaba en la entrada. —¿Para qué?

—Axel insiste en ir contigo, — dijo calmado— pero es capas de cometer alguna estúpides, es mejor que este allí para calmarle.

—En eso tienes razón. — pensó ya con todas sus cosas recogidas. —¿Te dijo la hora?

—A las diez de la noche, cerraremos temprano para ir.

—Ándadno entonces. — ambos salieron encaminándose por el pasillo — ¿Qué más te dijo Riku?

—Nada en particular — soltó despreocupado —Es alguien reservado. —Recordó la escena y fue tentado a preguntar —¿Cual es el trato?

—¿Trato?— Roxas asintió, acusándolo con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos. —Sabes a lo que me refiero —Súeltalo, ¿Cuál es el gran misterio?

—Eso debes preguntárselo a Demyx. — rió un poco bajo —Yo tampoco sé como al respecto.

—Hablaron acerca de los arreglos del disco ¿no es así?—

—Sí, es correcto, hasta dónde yo sé — se señaló— Riku fue algo así como la musa inspiradora de Demyx, dice que en cuanto lo ví, escuchó música de fondo y vió una luz, casi celestial.

—mmm...— pensó por ligeros segundos, —no crees que la música vino de mi mismo Ipod y la luz fue de algún carro que pasaba por allí. —rió animado por la idea. Sora le secundó y bajaron por las escaleras principales de su escuela saliendo completamente del plantel, caminando hacia la plaza.

—Imagine algo similar, pero el chico debe ser verdaderamente atractivo. —

—Lo es.—Soltó sin pena— Cabello plateado y largo, de piel blanca, pálido, muy pálido y alto. —sonrió una vez más al recordar el chico. —Sí, es atractivo, incluso tú quedarías maravillado ante él.

Sora rió animado, fue un comentario gracioso, pero nadie era más hermosa que su Naminé.

—No lo creo, no hay ser más perfecto que mi musa — ambos se sonrieron, intercambiaron miradas curiosas, para que su hermano le debatiera algo, significaba que probablemente tubería razón.

—Creeme, lo és. —

Así pues, callaron el resto del camino, no era que estuvieran enojados, ni nada similar, sino que Sora se había puesto en un punto muerto en su cabeza, analizando las palabras de su hermano. Él tenía buen ojo para la belleza, reconocía algo bello cuando lo veía, y admiraba esa belleza por sobre todas las cosas, la capturaba para sí.

Sora era el hermano gémelo de Roxas, mayor que él por minuto y medio, aunque ligeramente más pequeño. Era fácil lidear con él, a diferencia de su contraparte, él era afable y simpático. Tenía una extraña obsesión compulsiva por la belleza, eso paso cuando conoció a Naminé.

Aquella chica rubia, bajita y adorable, era amiga de Kairi desde hace años, y en una de esas se la presentó a Sora, quien quedó perplejo por la jovencita, desde allí, si no es que tuvieran un compromiso, su relación se basaba únicamente entre artista—musa, siendo algo lejano a un noviazgo estable. El castaño cargaba su cámara a todos lados, ya que tenía la necesidad de estar en el momento justo para poder capturar la escena. Con él, siempre iba Naminé, ya que en un momento a otro podía tener un ataque de inspiración y tener una sesión fotográfica en cualquier lado.

Incluso en la cama. No era que Sora ventilara su vida sentimental y sexual a todos, sino que simplemente en una de esas conversaciones entre amigos él dijo "Me gusta hacerla gemir" y todos rieron hasta que Marluxia soltó el comentario "Hasta que alguien te haga gemir a ti" y rieron aún más. Más no fue gracioso para Sora, de hecho no le molestaba, pero él no se veía lejos de su Musa.

Y ella, no era novedad que estuviera enamorada de Sora, eso era evidente, pero Naminé era lo suficientemente madura para decirse a sí misma que sólo era utilizada por Sora para cubrir su necesidad de artista y que tarde o temprano, el encanto se acabaría. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que su relación simbiotica se daba y al parecer Sora no cedía, siempre lleno y ansioso de algún nuevo escenario.

Cuatro mil doscientos ochenta y tres, era el número de fotos que Sora tenía en su ordenador dónde Naminé aparecía, y cada una de ellas era ún mas perfecta de la anterior. Mil cuarenta y dos, el número de fotos de sus amigos, Seiscientos setenta y cinco, la cifra de Roxas, la mayor parte por petición de Axel, y una cierta fracción de paisajes, animales y demases.

Pero ninguna de él.

Clásico de un fotógrafo.

**oooooooooooo**

—!Hey, Kairi— dejo de antender la mesa, y prestó toda su atención en Axel.—Recuerda que hoy cerramos temprano.

—!Cierto! — dejo la charola sobre la barra —¿Quieres que ponga el letrero?

—Si me haces el favor — le sonrió entregándole una orden. —es el de la mesa cinco.

Kairi y Naminé eran amigas desde la infancia.

Su relación era basada al inició en la confianza en la que dos infantes se tenían, para prestarse sus muñecas, su ropa, su maquillaje, pero jamás al novio. Kairi declaró hace años sentir algo muy fuerte por Sora, su amigo de la secundaría, eso animó más a la rubia por querer conocer más al famoso castaño del cual su amiga no paraba de hablar.

Pero Kairi se arrepentiría cada día de su vida por aquel hecho. En cuanto Sora la miró, la pelirroja supo que todo se fue por un hoyo, muy profundo y muy oscuro. Cayó en una depresión evidente, de la cual sólo Axel y Roxas la pudieron sacar, y resolvieron su vida invitándola a trabajar como mesera al café, en dónde hasta la fecha seguía trabajando.

Pero ella era miserable. Tenía un buen trabajo de medio tiempo, un jefe excelente y mejor amigo, un sueldo perfecto para cubrir sus necesidades personales sin tener que pedir dinero a sus padres. Una escuela cerca de ella, amigos envidiables, pero no lo tenía a él; a Sora. No odiaba a Naminé, no podía, era su mejor amiga, pero odiaba el hecho de que no tuvo el suficiente coraje para afrontar sus miedos y reclamar al castaño. Sí, se odiaba a sí misma.

Día a día trabaja para ella, por ella y únicamente para tener una buena vida con comodidades, una universidad buena, sí, y en ocasiones se le hacía dificil imaginarse el resto de su vida sola.

Larxane, se comentó en forma broma, que sí había considera la opción de enamorar a Axel. Ella simplemente se carcajeo tomando un sorbo más de su café. No, Kairi no suplicaba por amor, simplemente esta siendo enterrada viva por amor. Sólo eso; Al igual que Axel.

Había que tener en cuenta algo: Axel amaba a Roxas, o todos lo sabían.

Y aquel pelirrojo sufria aún más por su rechazo. Todos los días, Axel le profesaba su amor al rubio de una y mil maneras, Y él experimentaba la negativa de Roxas. Se lo dijo una y mil veces, que él sólo tenía ojos para el rubio, y por más que se hizo a la idea de que Axel era un buen partido; no era una perra. Ella no le iba a quitar la ilusión a su mejor amigo.

Tanto Axel y Kairi eran muy cercanos, la pelirroja era la clásica mejor amiga en la que el ojiverde confiaba ciegamente. Al grado de ser compañeros en el desamor y rechazo, y una que otra vez, de borracheras. Sí, llegaron a ver ocasiones en la que los dos se perdían juntos en el alcohol de una buena cerveza al terminar un atareado día de trabajo. Cuando Demyx no podía llevar a Kairi a casa, y los gemelos estaba ausentes, sólo quedaban ellos dos. Los pelirrojos.

Lloraban juntos, se reían y compartian sus penas. Simplemente eran eso, amigos y compañeros de desventuras.

Allí ella supo, que su amigo realmente amaba a Roxas, al grado de jurar aventarse a las vías del tren si no lo pelaba, juró que mataría a quien se le hiciera daño y juró que su vida no tendría sentido si Roxas no figuraba en ella. Kairi juró algo similar, pero no por Sora, sino por sí misma, no tener el valor de aceptar un nuevo amor.

Sí, así eran los dos, realmente patético.

Kairi rió recordando las noches que pasaron juntos, bebiendo y bebiendo.

—!Hey, Axel! — Kairi le dijo — ¿Puedo acompañarlos, hoy al Bar?

—Ese es el plan. — ambos se sonrieron. —Después de la cita de Demyx yo te llevaré a casa.

—Perfecto. —

**oooooooooooo**

—¿Han visto a Riku?— preguntó un Sephiroth ligeramente preocupado. Había ido desde el anochecer al Bar, como era su entera costumbre, y se sorprendio al no tener señales de su hermano, —¿Y Cloud?— ni de su novio.

—Veras, — dijo Rinoa poniendo la charola en la barra con un par de platos sucios. —Riku habló de una cita hoy en la noche, y Cloud estuvo aquí. — dejo la losa en la barra y tomo nuevamente la charola en sus manos — pero se fue hace poco, dijo que se sentía un poco mal.

—¿Qué tenía?— la examino tratando de encontrar alguna mentira mal encubierta.

—No lo sé realmente, se veía un poco cansado. —pensó con un dedo en sus labios —creo que la escuela lo anda agobiando un poco. Terminó su tarea y se fue.

—¿A casa?—

—Es lo más seguro.— aprentó la bandeja contra su pecho —de serte franca no le pregunte directamente, sólo te digo lo que ví.

—Ya veo, — pensó — gracias de todos modos. ¿Y Tifa?

—Salió a comprar un par de cosas, no ha de tardar. — miró la puerta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido — oye, disculpa, ando en turno, hablamos luego.

y se fue.

El platinado tomó asiento en la barra, y espero a que alguna de la chicas le vinieran a atender, y como gesto mecánico, Yuffie le tomo la orden. Lo mismo de todas las noches, una cerveza oscura.

Sí, esa era su rutina. Ir a la Universidad en las mañanas, los deberes e ir al Bar por las noches a vigilar la situación y luego salir con Cloud a cenar a algún restaurante. Sí, eso ERA lo que hacian antes de que su hermano apareciera en su vida.

Lo recivió con él hace dos meses, un poco antes de que su padre falleciera. Y Riku era un desastre andante, no había terminado la preparatoria y se dedicó un año de su vida a hacer lo que quiso, en teoría: Nada. Tenía malos hábitos, como el de tomar y fumar. No era algo raro en un muchacho de su edad, el problema era la frecuencia con lo que lo hacía. Se levantaba tarde, y podía pasar todo el día sin hacer otra cosa que mirar el televisor y navegar en su ordenador.

Habían sido separados cuando el pequeño tenía la edad de seis años y él diez. Después de eso no supo nada hasta un mes antes de la muerte de su padre, en dónde por orden del médico, devían de internar al padre. Poco después murió, y Riku se vio en la penosa necesidad de acudir a su hermano mayor.

Un año antes de ese suceso, Riku se la dio por la vida fácil. No había dinero, así que dejos los estudios, argumentando la necesidad del mismo para pagar el tratamiento de su padre. Aunque en realidad, el platinado sabía que la vida le comenzaba a aburrir y ahora más que nunca.

Su madre, igualmente murió hace un par de años más atrás, dejando una buena suma de dinero con lo que Sephiroth compro la parte del Bar. Una casa, y ahorro un poco con futuras emergencias. Y esa emergencia se llamaba Riku. Le ofreció volver a retomar la preparatoria pero Riku se negó. "Quizás el próximo año" y le cumplió el capricho.

Todos sabían de la existencia de un hermano menor, pero jamás se habían imaginado conocerlo. Menos Cloud. Su pequeño mundo de perfección se vino abajo cuando él apareció. Fue algo raro, al inició.

Se levantaba temprano para ir a la Universidad, dejando a su hermano durmiendo en casa hasta que a eso de las once de la mañana le despertaba hablándole por teléfono, de allí lo mandaba al Bar en dónde debía de ayudar con las labores. En la tarde se reportaba con Tifa, comía e iba a hacer un par de encargos, en la noche esperaba a su hermano, y juntos se iban a casa a eso de la una de la mañana.

¿Y Cloud?

He allí el problema. Con la llegada del pequeño platinado, el tiempo de Cloud se había reducido a sólo verse en el Bar y fines de semana. Problematico. Y el tiempo en que estaba juntos se resumía a pelear, por lo de siempre: Riku.

Quisiera o no, le preocupaba el estado mental de su hermano, y no quería enjaretarle la carga a alguno de sus amigos, Riku era su cruz, una cruz muy pesada que le tocaba cargar. Y las únicas personas que habían demostrado interés por Riku, aparte de él, eran Tifa y León.

Pero esos eran temas que no quería tocar.

**oooooooooooo**

Como bien se había dicho, cerraron temprano. En punto de las diez de la noche, ya habían apagado y cerrado todo. Axel, Kairi, Roxas, Sora, Naminé y Demyx se disponían a ir.

Demyx encabezaba la fila, y miró de reojo al rubio y al par de pelirrojos que veían un poco más atrás.

—Entiendo que Naminé venga, pero ellos ¿Qué?—

—Axel insistió en venir, Roxas para calmarlo y Kairi se irá con Axel —respondió con simpleza dando vuelta a la esquina. —No le veo nada de malo.

—Lo sé, aún así Axel no me agrada. —le miró de nuevo — temo que haga alguna idiotez.

—Por eso viene Roxas. —

—Ya veo. —

Habiendo llegando, los seis chicos se posaron en la entrada del establecimiento, y tras dejar de Demyx se llenara de valor, entraron en silencio, analizando el lugar.

Y sí, eran demaciado obvios para no llamar la atención, Rinoa les vio entrar. Seis jovenes demacido pegados entre ellos, Sora y Naminé tomando a Demyx, cada uno de un brazo, Kairi pegada a Axel y Roxas tras ellos, buscando al chico con la mirada. Sí, una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla, eran _taaan_ obvios que incluso no evito esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?— les dijo alegremente, ellos no dejaban de ver el lugar con ciertas sospechas, las paranoias de Axel con respecto a la competencia se les habían pasado a ellos como un virus.

Ninguno respondió.

—Ea!, chicos, —exclamó— ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes?

—Hem, sí — finalmente habló Sora — Buscamos a Riku.

—¿A Riku?— repitió a lo que Sora asintió. —él no esta aquí, salió desde la tarde.

—¿Y no sabes a que hora lo podemos encontrar? —

—No realmente. —Miro el reloj, pasaban de las diez de la noche —él tiene que estar aquí antes de las doce.

Demyx se sorprendió, se disculpo con la chica y formando un circulo habló.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos?—

—Ya estamos aquí —habló Kairi — lo mejor será esperar, sino habra sino en vano que cerraramos temprano en café.

—¿Que tal si es una trampa?— comentó el pelirrojo — nos pondrán cómodos en lo que esperamos y luego !Zaz! nos capturan y nos torturaran hasta el amanecer.

—No seas imbecil — le dijo Sora — Kairi tiene razón, lo mejor es que nos quedemos. Es Viernes, ¿que importa esperar un poco más?

—Apoyo la idea de Kairi; quedemonos un poco más —terció Roxas.

—Esta bien, esta bien. — dijo Axel resignado ante la idea.

Se liberaron del circulo, y así pues se quedaron, Rinoa los acomodo en una mesa cerca de la barra. Les tomo la orden y debido a que los gemelos y las dos chicas eran menores de edad, su consumo se vió reducido a sólo refrescos y botanas.

Axel había supuesto que eso se trataría de una especie de batalla, y se decía estar preparado para lo que viniera, o eso creyo.

Jugaron cartas por un rato, y en ese intermedio; Sora se paró, sacó su cámara y como niño pequeño en dulcería se puso a tomar fotos de todo y todos. Se ponía entre las mesas, para tomar el ángulo de tres chicas que parecían platicar amenamente, y le pareció un tercio interesante. La rubia, la castaña y la albina. Sin duda la más hermosa era la castaña de cabello corto y degrafilado.

Ellas lo vieron, y sin imutarse, Sora las saludo, vió por el lente de la cámara y les tomó un par de fotos más mientras ellas devolvian el saludo.

Se alejó del trio y se poso cerca de la barra. Captando de momentos a Rinoa, una pelioscura que iba y venía tomando ordenes y recojiendo mesas. Luego volteó y vió al _Barman_, alto, moreno de cabello cenizo y ojos azules. Le tomo varias fotos sin que el lo notara hasta que en una de esas le vió. Sonrió y no evitó preguntarle.

—¿Quién eres?—

—Soy Sora — dijo sin alejar el ojo del lente. —Tienes un buen ángulo derecho, ¿Sabías?— tomo una foto, y le presto atención.

—No realmente. ¿Qué haces?—

—Fotografío, es algo obvio —sonrió. — Me agradas, tu piel y cabello hacen buen contraste.

—hem... —le miró curioso —¿Gracias?

—¿Sabes a qué hora se aparece Riku por aquí?—

—No debe de tadar —miró el reloj de pared— pasan de las once y media. Ya es hora.

—Ya veo — retomó la cámara y llamo a Naminé con un movimiento de mano— gracias.

La rubia asistió a su llamado, y Sora la sentó en un banco de la barra, le pidió una soda y allí estaba su escena.

Naminé sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer: Ser ella. No posar, no fingir, no mirar a la cámara. Tómo una pajilla, la sumergió en la bebida, acomodó sus brazos sobre la barra y comenzó a beber. Sí, esas eran las clase de escenas que a Sora le encantaban, la naturalidad de la rubia lo mataba. Tomó varios ángulos más. Frunció el ceño al no poder enfocar, volteo su cuerpo y enfocó la puerta. Arregló en lente y tomó una foto de prueba, la analizó y se sorprendió al ver lo que había en el fondo de ella.

Volvió la vista y alli estaba, parando en la entrada, quitandose la bufanda y sacudiendo su cabello, enfocó de nuevo, y disparó, oh sí que era perefecto. Por su descripción, cabello largo y platinado, piel blanca y alto, él era Riku. Se encaminó presuroso a la entrada dejando a Naminé de lado, se poso a un lado de él y disparó de nuevo, esperó y lo olvió a hacer.

El platinado lo veía, un chico con una cámara tomándole fotos, sin su permiso. Caminó un poco más y vió que el muchacho seguía allí tomándole fotos, más cerca de él. Pudo ver las ansias en sus ojos, no se molesto un segundo más a analizarlo, y de un empujón en el hombro, lo tiró.

El estruendo fue precipitado, cayó de sentón y llamo la atención de Rai y Fun que estaban justo al lado de dónde fue a dar el castaño. Naminé pegó un pequeño gritito lo que llamo la atención del chico en la barra y a su vez la de Axel y los demás.

Rió de lado y se encaminó a la barra, justo cuando Roxas se poso delante de él.

—Sé que Sora suele ser molesto con su cámara — oh sí, lo recordaba, el rubio de la noche anterior. —Pero no era para que lo empujaras.

—Ya veo, debi suponer que él era tu hermano — le dijo divertido, él tenía razón, no eran precisamente iguales.

—¿Sora, estas bien?— le observó Naminé a su lado, Rai y Fu rieron poco depués y se dispusieron a ayudar al castaño en el suelo.

—Sí, gracias, no le paso nada la cámara —sonrió entre diente, y la rubia le reprocho con la mirada.

—Vaya que Riku tiene la mano pesada. — dijo Rai levantando a Sora.

—¿Riku?— repitió. Sí, entonces sus sospechas eran varias, él era el famoso Riku.

Para entonces el barullo de la caí ya había cedido.

**oooooooooooo**

Cerrado. Si, así es como había encontrando el local de Axel, cerrado, apenas y eran diez y media, eso le pareció raro, cerraban a las once y se quedaban un poco más a hacer cuentas y a recojer, y alli siempre estaba Demyx, él era quien acompañaba a Kairi a casa.

Miró a ambos lados, y la calle estaba algo desierta, ya era tarde depués de todo. Zexion caminó por las calles y llegó a la plaza central, una ligera brisa fría le recorrió y se abrazó aún más a sus libros, era invierno, después de todo.

Suspiró pesadamente. Después de la visita de Demyx a la biblioteca no se pudo concentrar y no acabó su importante trabajo. Eso le enfado, y estaba, incluso, dispuesto a reclamarle por aquella broma de mal gusto.

Levantó la vista y pudo ver a una buena parte de sus amigos, Marluxia, Larxane, Saïx, Xemmas y Lurxord. Todos reunidos en una banca, esperando el transporte publico.

—Miren,— llamó Marluxia— allí viene nuestro ratón. —bromeó en cuanto Zexion llego hasta ellos.

—Te perdiste el almuezo — dijo Luxord. Miró su reloj —y por poco te quedas sin transporte.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, él no estaba allí — a esta hora estan en la cafetería.

—¿No sabías? — Larxene intervino, el pequeño negó con la cabeza —Axel cerró temprano por unos asuntos de Demyx.

—¿Asuntos?—

—Algo así —Marluxia divisó el camión al distancia—Vámonos.

Así se dispusieron a marcharse.

La rutina de ellos, era simple. Ir a la Universidad por las mañanas, hacer sus múltiples deberes, ya sea en la biblioteca, en sus trabajos o la escuela, y tarde reunirse con Axel y los demás en la cafetería. Relajarse e irse a casa tomando el camión de las Diez y media.

Todos vivían cerca, así que un solo camión les dejaba cerca de sus casas, siendo el primero en bajar Vexen y Xaldin, luego Luxord, y así sucesivamente. Saïx, Xemmas bajan junto con Larxene y acompañaban a ésta hasta su casa y después ambos se encaminaban a sus respectivas casas.

En el caso de Zexion, era acompañado por Demyx hasta su casa; junto con Kairi, y de allí el cenizo entregaba sana y salva a la pelirroja.

Axel acompañaba en ocasiones a Roxas, Sora y Naminé, y al último dejaba a la rubia en su casa. A veces a Kairi y Zexion (Cuando Demyx no podia)

Siempre se las arreglaban para dejar a los pequeños en sus casas, sanos y salvos. Su barrio no era peligroso, pero ellos rondaban las calles pasando de las once, quisieran o no, era de cuidado.

—Te noto un poco preocupado—Zexion, quien miraba a través de la ventana fue sacado de sus pensamiento por el rubio—, ¿sucede algo?

—¿Eh?— miró con deconcierto a Luxord,—No, nada. — y volvió su vista a la ventana.

—¿Es otra ves Demyx?—inquirió observando la reacción del peliazul, se sobresalto ligeramente, viendo a su amigo reflejado en el vidrio del camión. —¿Te ha seguido molestando?—

Negó con la cabeza, evitando la mirada con la del ojiazul. —No es nada, estoy bien.

—Zexion— se escuchó su nombre tras de él. Era Xemas, el imponente peliplateado, sentando en el sitio posterior al suyo con Saïx a su lado. Este se volteó y vio a su líder con curiosidad. —Demyx nos pidió que te acompañaramos a tu casa, dado que él tenía otro compromiso.— asintió simplemente.

En caso de que uno no pudiera, otros se hacian cargo de entregarlos. El chiste era siempre no ir solo.

**oooooooooooo**

—!Hey tú!— Axel, quien, entrando en escena, literalmente desenvaino la espada, bramó llamando la atención de Riku, quien seguía a lado de Roxas. —¿Quién te crees?

—¿Quién te crees tú?— respondió con la misma pregunta, sonrió de lado.

—Como que..— frunció el ceño. — !Joder, bastardo, cómo me revientas!— le estaba gruñendo, como bestia salvaje. Sí, ese era el Axel que la mayor parte temían ver.

—Sí tanto te reviento, ¿Qué haces aquí?— amplió aún más esa bella sonrisa y miró a Roxas de nueva cuenta — Es un poco suceptible tu novio. —dijo a lo que Roxas soltó una risa ligera.

—No es mi novio— !Bang! golpe bajo para Axel.

—Entonces ¿Qué es de ti?—

—Sólo un amigo— !Bang! segundo golpe.

—Ya veo, — escuadriñó el rostro del pelirrojo y era una mezcla extraña de emociones que iban desde la Ira, seguramente dirigida a él, una especie de sorpresa y un poquito de ¿dolor? oh sí, tenía que ser eso. —Sora — le miró de reojo. —Demyx— hizo un movimiento de cabeza, alertando al cenizo por el próximo movimiento. —Tenemos que hablar.

Marcador: Riku —2, Axel —0

Caminó, tomando asiento en una mesa vacía. Sora miró a Demyx por el rabillo del ojo, aceptando cualquier instruccón que este le diera. Hizó un ademán con la cabeza indicando que él se adelantara.

—Viejo, — dirigió sus palabras a Axel, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido, apretando fuertemente sus puños. —Será mejor que te vayas. —no lo dijo, lo ordenó, siguiendo aún en su ensimismamiento, miró a Kairi, quien, sin palabras lo comprendió, tomó al pelirrojo por el brazo y guió sus pasos a la salida del lugar.

Los tres tomaron asiento, más sin embargo, Naminé se poso tras Sora, y Roxas a un lado de Demyx, listo para tomar asiento. Riku aclaró su garganta en un obvio gesto de molestia, miró a los dos rubios y luego a los chicos sentados frente a él.

—Roxas, — entonó el castaño —¿Quieres hacerme el favor de llevar a Naminé a casa?

El rubio lo maldijo, y luego maldijo a su amiga, él quería quedarse. Necesitaba saber ¿qué era? el famoso trato, la duda lo estaba matando, pero tras un par de miradas asecinas de su hermano, accedió. A la chica igualmente no le pareció, porque notó repentinamente ese interés por Riku. Estaba molesta, pero en su bello rostro no se permitia expresar enojo.

Le sonrió a Sora, le sonrió a Demyx e incluso a Roxas, en señal de estar dispuesta a avandonar el campo de batalla. Pero no hubo nada para Riku, se negaba a creer que eso se estaba tratando de una clase de invitación a una confrontanción, ya que podía sentir los ojos del platinado posarse en ella. No, no podía ser posible. Se habló a sí misma con dulce voz, diciéndose "Naminé, estas loca"

Dejaron el campo de batalla, sin siquiera luchar. Axel había sido dañado en batalla y quedo fuera con tan sólo dos golpes, que no venían de su enemiga, sino de un completo extraño, Roxas y Naminé con uno, sin posibilidad de denfenrse. Quedaban Sora y Demyx en pie.

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**Bueeeeno. Aquí termina todo, les juro que iba a poner la conversación acerca del trato, pero no me gusto del todo, prefiero fragmentarla en pequeños flash backs, de esos que se me dio por poner (como el de Tifa y Riku) y ustedes diran ¿Qué diablos paso contigo? no lo sé. Al principio quería una narracción como las que solía hacer, pero no me quedó, mi vocabulario esta muy pobre, y simplemente dije "Al demonio, escribire como lo tengo en mi cabeza" y así salió esta narración.

Por cierto, tengo muchas más notas que hacer, así que andan en mi perfil de autor, sí, aquí mismo, así que para aclaraciones y datos curiosos de la historia, lean allá. Sí les gustó hay me comentan, sino también, y si me quieren recordar a mi madre por tardarme, !claro que se puede!

**Pd:**Actualizo en el 2010... !Ja!, broma, no, yo creo que por medios de febrero, tengo examenes finales, aburrido!

**Mikael Mudou**

**"I see you, my sweet Satan, come back tonight out of the courtyardí"**

* * *


End file.
